


Fall And Free

by Imnotazombie



Series: Au where Kenma Kozume is Blonde Violet Chachke [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drag AU, Drag Queens, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Or Is It?, platonic kenhina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotazombie/pseuds/Imnotazombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata Shoyo impersonates a female, he looks nothing like the red headed, openly gay, college student he is. Kageyama Tobio has first hand experience in not recognizing the two...<br/>When Tobio has a steamy romance at a drag bar with a popular queen, he has no idea that she sits behind him in Earth Science everyday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall And Free

She was beautiful, gorgeous even. She seemed to float across the stage despite the tall heels she wore, and her hair bounced with every step she took. Her bright pink lipstick should have been obnoxious, but it suited her so well. She was so high energy, how could she not be covered in bright colors? Her eyes were full of bright oranges and pinks, like the sunset that fell over their little town of Miyagi.  
Tobio had realized at that moment why Andy Warhol had dedicated so much of his art career to painting drag queens.

Ooh, it's so good, it's so good, it's so good…

If he had any talent outside of volleyball he would try and capture her in a heartbeat. But even the best couldn't condense her into one still image. It was the way she moved that held the eyes of everyone in the small bar. She always grinned a grin that shined, and never took herself too seriously; she wasn't trying to seduce anyone. Yet she moved her hips to the bass in an endearing way, she knew it all so well and was able to lip along so perfectly it almost made Tobio believe she was actually the one singing. Donna Summer would be proud of the way she performed her song. No painter, no photographer with a silk screen could hold her to a still image. It was the way her layered white dress bounced with her and her hair, the way that she took each step, the way she held herself that made everyone stop conversation and look.

I feel love, I feel love…

Tobio sat and watched her from over his drink, his friend (and said friend's boyfriend) having disappeared off to some unknown corner. He wanted to see her again, maybe just to look at, maybe just to try and make her laugh. Which is stupid, because he knew just how popular she was. Drag was hard work, and with the way posters were hung whenever she performed here she was getting recognized for that work. She was getting bigger, and Tobio didn't even remember her name.  
He would later realize her name was Dolly. Dolly Big.

Ooh, you and me, you and me, you and me, you and me.

Little did Tobio know she was looking at him too. But he was too far up his own ass to see. He looked so familiar to her, in a comforting way. She wanted to trust him, and was willing to for one night. He was certainly attractive, with long, dark hair, and she could already see he was tall. She could see he was toned. She was barely five-foot-ten. This guy could break her in two if he tried. There was a small part of her that wanted him to.

I feel love, I feel love.

When she was done, she looked right at Tobio with a sly grin on her lips. He stared back dumbly, wanting to point at himself and whisper 'me?' She walked off stage with a swing in her hips, and a wink in his direction. Tobio had soon decided he was too sober for this. He wasn't drunk enough to smile back, still too cautious, too…  
It was all going to be on Kei's tab, anyway.  
Yamaguchi had ordered him a drink, but he never bothered to remember quite what it was. Probably something simple, but his poor college taste buds were too used to shitty beer to realize. He had drunk two more when through the crowded bar he felt a light tap on his shoulder. The tap was soft, almost like the fluttering wing of a bird. He couldn't have prepared himself before he had turned around to see her. He couldn’t of prepared himself to see the beautiful girl who was dancing not twenty minutes ago, with a pleasant smile on her lips and her honey brown eyes smiling just as wide. She was boxier that close, her shoulders looked broader, and her jaw a bit squarer, no one could’ve been able to ignore the it's actually a boy charade she played. But to Tobio's gay ass there was nothing more gorgeous than that, the way she was so graceful yet still stocky- two completely contradicting things meeting in a picture of slightly smudged eyeliner and redrawn eyebrows.

"Hi." her voice was lower than Tobio had imagined, and he couldn't help the way his blue eyes widened a bit.  
"Hi," Tobio was a little breathless, a little panicky. "Can I buy you a drink?" He didn't like the way his voice rose a bit.  
"I already had a couple, I was wondering if you would wander into the back with me."  
Hinata Shoyo hadn't had a one night stand in an embarrassingly long time, and had little experience with them in general. He didn't know just how much time was used in introductions, if rejecting a drink was code for 'I don’t want to sleep with you,' and if he had cancelled that out with inviting him to the back with him, because he really did want him. He really, really did.  
This boy sitting before him was absolutely gorgeous and, god, he was tall and lean, but had this muscle all along his arms and shoulders. He was just looking at Shoyo with those big blue eyes and he was melting and his smile was faltering and suddenly he regretted approaching him at all, because why wasn't he saying anything?  
Until Tobio nodded enthusiastically, dumbly, and quickly downed the rest of his drink to follow wherever this beautiful person was going to lead.  
And his first thought was how short she was, even in heels. He could tell she would be just with the way she stood, that without heels and out of drag, he might’ve thought this boy was in high school. Shoyo had spent time imagining Tobio’s height, and now that he stood before him realized he was going to die that evening. His heels weren't the highest ones he owned, which may have been a mistake because god damn this man was tall.  
Shoyo had grabbed his hand and was leading him away from the packed and dancing crowd and Kozume, his own room mate, was now on stage in front of them. As the two walked he caught his eye and winked, flicking his long bleach-blonde hair with disgusting roots over his shoulder, a small smirk playing on his lips.  
It’s about time he got laid.  
The bathroom wasn't disgusting, sanitary enough for Tobio to not care. But even if he had thought of suggesting anywhere else, there was nothing either of them could have done about it. Both were too impatient and ready to stop for anything, and searched each other’s eyes for any reason to stop. Neither could even think of one. She was wrapped around him in a matter of seconds. Her lips had found where is jaw met his ear, and started biting at it- getting that obnoxious pink she had on her lips all over his skin. But Tobio didn't care, he wasn’t even thinking anymore, just feeling her, the fabric of her dress, the layers that began at her waist and fell down to her thigh, her perfect ass... he was running solely auto pilot. He was weak at the knees when he felt her pull at the button on his jeans, tugging at the zipper, and bucked into her hand when she pulled his cock from his boxers.  
Shoyo had been waiting for some kind, any kind- of contact with another person. When Tobio grabbed at the flesh of his ass he gasped against the skin he was trying so desperately to mark, and had lost all patience when he bucked into his hand. If tonight was only going to be one-sided sloppy hand jobs, it had changed at that moment.  
___________________________________________________ 

"What's your name?"  
"Kageyama."  
"Kageyama…?"  
"T-Tobio. Fuck, Kageyama Tobio."  
"My name is Shoyo. I hope I get to see you again," with a jerk of her hand Tobio came onto her fingers. "Tobio."  
______________________________________________________ 

The two had split paths shortly after, Tobio had been rinsing out his mouth when Shoyo left. Kozume stood in front of the bathroom, already de-dragged. The long blonde extensions unclipped from his hair, and a pair of sweatpants and ratty shirt instead of the skimpy corset dress he had on stage. He was a pretty boy out of drag, and a fishy queen. The only thing that gave him away was his height, pushing six feet. Yet his face was gentle, and his hair came to the awkward length just past his chin, which he kept pulled into a tight bun at the top of his head.  
“It’s about time you got out of there.” Then he looked up from his phone  
“Wash your face so we can get home, Shoyo. You have lipstick on your cheek.”  
“Oh, Kozume! Did you see him?” Shoyo asked, scrubbing the spirit gum off his forehead where it held down his lace front.  
“I did. He’s cute-”  
“Isn’t he? God, he’s so tall! And strong! I thought-”  
“You thought you were going to snap?”  
“Yes! And we didn’t even have sex we just-”  
“Oral?”  
“Yeah, he-”  
“Shut up and get changed, I want to get back to the dorm. I’m tired.” Kozume didn’t look up from his phone the entire time.  
“I am too! I didn’t know I could get so tired just from…”  
Kozume rolled his eyes as he heard Shoyo talk, and he accepted that he wasn’t getting home until sunrise. At least tomorrow was Sunday- there was no way Shoyo would be able to drag him from his bed earlier than noon.  
Tobio, on the other hand, was the one who didn't hear the end of it from Kei. In the bathroom, his phone assaulted his ears with the sheer loudness of the ringtone, and he sighed as he answered.  
"Oh about time you picked the fuck up! Where the hell are you? Tadashi and I were about to fucking leave your drunk ass to call a cab."  
"I'll meet you at the exit in a few seconds…alright?" Tobio hadn't realized just how late it had gotten, and apologized profusely (which was a rare sight to many) before hanging up. He ran from where he was in the back towards the front, where a rather disgruntled Kei was sat next to Yamaguchi Tadashi, holding his hand.  
An 'about fucking time' was whispered under Kei's breath, and Yamaguchi hushed him quietly. No conversation was made the rest of the night.  
Kei was taller than him, and wore thin glasses with thick frames. The resting bitch face he had often challenged Tobio's scowl. The two fought more than they got along, but somewhere along the timeline of the first year they roomed together, they started using each other's first names. Less out of kindness, and more of a mutual respect.  
Then Kei and Yamaguchi began dating, and Tobio made the mistake of staying home when he noticed it getting suspiciously quiet on the other side of the very thin wall. Because it then became very, very loud.  
After he was sure Yamaguchi had left, he got up to get a glass of water, only to find Kei laying on the couch with a satisfied look on his face.  
"Didn't realize you were a bottom bitch."  
Tobio still doesn’t know how he survived that night.  
_____________________________________________________________

There he sat, nursing a hangover the very next day. Though Sunday was reportedly the sabbath, and god's holy day, he wasn't feeling that. He felt the pounding beat of a drum sent straight from the damned. His head had throbbed in his skull and it hurt just to open his eyes, but as he poured his first cup of coffee he began to remember piece by piece of what had happened. He remembered the secretive looks from across stage, how unattractive he must have looked swinging back the last of his drink, the fleeting touches in the boys' restroom.  
He remembered just staring, taking in her appearance in such a shameless way, and wanted to smack his head against the wall. The beautiful boy in women’s clothing must've thought so little of him. How could he not? Big had started little conversation throughout the night, and instead of saying anything, Tobio had just nodded along dumbly.  
Little did Tobio know that Shoyo was thinking in a similar mind set. He had woke up to Kozume making coffee, and sitting down to eat cup noodles for breakfast. As Shoyo dug into his leftover cold pizza, he realized bits and pieces of that same night. Kageyama Tobio must've thought that he was too forward, too eager. While Tobio saw an art show, Shoyo remembered a little boy lip syncing to his mother's favorite song. And, not as unlike from Tobio, he pressed his forehead against the refrigerator door.  
"Y'alright?"  
"He's not even into me. I should never drink again, it makes me think people like my presence," Shoyo grumbled. "He probably was just sitting through it to be nice. How can somebody be genuinely attracted to me?"  
"You'd be surprised."  
A beat of silence, Kozume waiting for the red head’s reaction to take another bite.  
"You're right, I'm too hot for my own good, Kozume." He grinned that grin, as he moved his head from the refrigerator door. "I just wasn't as graceful as one would hope to be in front of a cute boy."  
"You aren't very graceful sober, either."  
"I asked him his name as he came, Kozume."  
Kozume and Shoyo looked at each other from across the room, Shoyo by the coffee machine and Kozume on the couch with cup noodles threatening to spill from his mouth.  
"As he came?"  
"Yea."  
The two fell into a fit of giggles, Shoyo's embarrassment never being forgotten.  
_______________________________________________________________________

"So what took you so long last night? What were you doing in the back that was so important?"  
"Y'know Dolly Big?"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"I refuse to believe it."  
Tobio laughed in spite of the situation, them both nursing hangovers and drinking black coffee not seconds before. Yet then they were on the couch, with heads pounding too much to turn on the TV. There was a reason they didn't often engage in positive conversation, yet said reason was unknown by either of them. At no point were they ever unhealthy in what they spat back and forth, it was only snide. For example, the first thing Kei had said that morning as he trudged out of his bed and into the kitchen was how shitty Tobio's bed head was. Tobio said the same of the dumb dinosaur boxers Yamaguchi had bought, and Kei wore to bed.  
"Believe it."  
"You haven't been out of the dorm in weeks besides for classes, and you managed to hook up with Dolly?"  
"I have been out of the dorm, but yes. I did."  
"What the hell?"  
Which may, or may not, have summed up the entirety of Tobio's thoughts easily.  
The rest of the day ticked by with the two thinking of the other endlessly, their thoughts an odd combination of 'I shouldn't have ever' and 'I want to see him again'.  
But Shoyo didn't mean he wanted to see him again so soon. When he thought 'I want to see him again,' he meant at the bar, with him wearing one of his cutest dresses. Dolly Big would have been confident, seductive, bold in that situation. But Hinata Shoyo seeing Kageyama Tobio in his Earth Science class that Monday afternoon was not as graceful as Dolly would have been.  
The reason why Tobio looked a little familiar? The reason why Shoyo wanted him so bad?  
He sat in front of him. The perfect boy, with pretty blue eyes and dark hair sat in front of him every day for an hour. And under the lights of the bar and the packed crowd, Shoyo didn't even recognize him.  
Maybe he just looks like him, what would the odds be of...  
But as he sat down he noticed the purple and red welt behind Tobio's ear.  
Before cognitive thought would catch up to him he tapped this boy on the shoulder. The same light tap, the same wing of a bird as the one in The Black Cat.  
Tobio turned around, obviously tired and a little grumpy.  
"Were you at The Black Cat on Saturday?"  
His eyes widened, he touched his neck.  
"Yeah, I was. Why?"  
Shoyo just shrugged, wondering what that boy wanted from him. "I saw you there."  
"Oh. You should've said hey."  
Tobio didn't mean it.  
Saying Hinata was attractive was an understatement. Tobio found himself tracing the slope of his nose, trying to describe the color of his eyes more often than he would like to admit at the end of class. But Hinata was the type of gay that had a pack of girls around him at all times. As beautiful as Hinata was, it wasn't worth the terrible wrath of females determined to turn him straight. Besides, Tobio thought that even if Hinata had come to talk to him at all that night at The Black Cat, he would've been too involved with Dolly Big to pay much mind. He didn't see the irony in that thought.  
Shoyo, on the other hand, panicked.  
Because he did come up and talk to him, he did see him there, and why was Tobio acting like he didn’t?  
He didn't talk much the rest of the class, but shrunk down into himself.  
He could see the hickey, he watched as Tobio pressed his fingers against it every so often. Shoyo watched and wondered every single day that week, but never did his mind wander to the idea that out of the obnoxiously bright colors he looked so much different. Without the white line under his eyes, the Jeffree Star lipstick, and the curly blonde hair he looked like your average gay college student. His mind had never brought himself to the idea that Tobio didn't recognize him.  
And while Tobio had found that their jaw lines looked similar within the course of that week, the odds of them being the same person were too low to even consider it. For a week, the same thoughts consumed Shoyo. For a full week, Tobio's thoughts were plagued with pink lipstick and the bruise under his ear.  
By Saturday, that mark was almost gone, the spot was still tender when touched, but discoloration almost invisible. He thought of this as he buttoned up his shirt. The crisp, dark blue fabric cold against his skin. He spent more time than usual on his hair, and peered at himself in the mirror as the clock ticked by.  
Was he good enough?  
He looked alright, the shirt cutting off into a short shirt sleeve making it less formal than not. He looked better than he did last week. The saturday prior he just kept on the ratty t-shirt he had worn that day, and if he could catch her eye in that-he figured he was good enough like so.  
But what if that was a one time thing?  
Then he would have to tough that out, because he was a big boy and could handle a drag queen saying she didn't want to hook up again.  
His eyes continued to rake his appearance up and down and up again.  
"Hey. I had fun last week, can I buy you a drink?"  
His mirror still scowled back at him, and he wished his eyebrows didn't furl so naturally.  
"Meet me in the back?"  
"My place or yours?"  
I shouldn’t even offer my place because Kei is going to be home and there is a better chance of a snowflake in hell…  
Tobio sighed, rolling his shoulders back and cracking his neck.  
"You've got this Tobio, you are an attractive young man with enough money to- waste at a gay bar for a drag queen, apparently."  
He shook his head as he left the little mirror to grab his keys and wallet, and hoped to whatever was controlling his fate that tonight he would be able to see her again. Kissing boys in cars during high school was so different from what he was trying to accomplish. He was used to the grungy leather seats, the vacant parking lots. He was used to the quiet, the secrevity. He was used to pushing the gay down ‘til Friday afternoons. Because on Friday afternoons his first boyfriend would light a fire in his stomach, and he was allowed to let it burn for those couple hours in that same vacant parking lot. He had made a habit of suppressing that fire and only burned it when it was already licking at his bones. He just never figured it would start to eat away at him within the entirety of a week. He prayed that taking a chance, and letting it burn so quickly wouldn’t be a mistake.  
Shoyo hoped for the opposite. He wouldn’t allow himself to wonder if Kageyama Tobio was coming or not as he put on his makeup, his mind never letting him think of the ‘what if’s.  
What if he shows up tonight?  
What if he wants something more than a one night stand?  
If so, what?  
What does he want from me?  
So he winged his eyeliner with practice, and painted on his lips. He stepped on stage with pride, one heeled toe pointed in front of the other. Maybe he panicked when he saw Tobio in the audience, maybe he melted on the inside when he saw the way his eyes followed him as he moved. Dolly Big didn’t. Dolly was a tiny girl with big attitude, and she would never let a boy get to her head. If anything, she would use it. She would use his longing stare, and make it less intimidating for Shoyo. She would use the way he was captivated by her, bend it to her will. She would do this for him, because Shoyo was but a child wearing his mother’s pearls.  
She danced knowing Tobio was going to watch her every move, she felt her way down her black sequins dress because she knew it would hold his attention, she made love to every word that silently passed through her lips, because she knew he would talk to her tonight.  
She was right. He did.  
At least Kageyama Tobio tried, when she had floated off the stage she gestured for him to follow. Dumbly, he placed one foot in front of the other, like a rabbit being teased by a carrot. He repeated in his head what he had practiced all afternoon but it seemed so meaningless at that point of time. When she had turned around and seen him her smile grew fond and warm, grabbing his hand like she had done the first time. Not much was said, nothing had to be. Neither of them understood what was happening but the fire was burning in Tobio’s stomach and Shoyo wasn’t panicking like he thought he would. Even if there weren’t those familiar leather seats with a boy who ignored him in school, Tobio was so willing to get used to this. He was ready to get used to whatever was happening. He was already memorizing the texture of the tight, black sequin dress wrapped snuggly around her, already drowning the flames licking at his insides in the crook of her neck. He was desperate for the excitement that came with being so intimate with someone he barely knew.  
Shoyo’s heart was pounding, but his thoughts had begun to subside. He stopped caring about what the gorgeous man wrapped around him wanted, but what they both needed. Maybe the little boy in his mother’s jewelry wasn’t so little anymore. Maybe, just maybe, he needed to let go and let himself be encased in what was happening at that very moment. Because in that very moment Tobio’s big hands were held tightly onto him, beginning at his waist and moving wherever they felt. His lips were warm and soft against his neck, and Shoyo couldn’t contain the small smile that escaped his lips when they tickled against the base of his jaw.  
Neither of them really thought for the duration they spent together.  
But Shoyo didn’t take Tobio home- they were merely in the back room where anyone could’ve walked in on them at any time. No one had- but it just made Shoyo feel all the more alive having a cute boy between his legs. There was a moment of silence when both of them had finished that couldn’t have lasted more than a second. But that second held them both panting, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their highs. That second held Shoyo trying to move Tobio’s head from where his still warm mouth pressed kisses against his inner thigh. It held Tobio tucking himself back into his jeans as Shoyo pulled his dress down to cover him. It held him laughing at his reflection; the makeup still left on his face smeared and runny at places. It held Tobio wondering if she had ever looked more beautiful than right then. He helped Shoyo up.  
There was one more beat of silence where Tobio stalked towards her and pressed kisses against where her jaw met her neck. Shoyo grinned.  
“As much as I’d love to, I can’t go for another round tonight.”  
Tobio hadn’t even considered another go, he realized that he just wanted to be closer to her. His brain was about to start messing up again, because he let himself go onto auto pilot and he was going to say the wrong thing- he was positive.  
“Can I have your number?”  
_____________________________________________________________

Just as Kageyama Tobio was leaving, Kenma Kozume had slunk in. His extensions were still pulled into a sleek ponytail at the top of his head, his dark roots an amazing contrast to the platinum blonde he had no motivation to keep up with. He glanced over at his roommate, frantically trying to get out of drag as he mumbled apologies about how late it was. About how they should be heading home, and he didn’t even have on a change of clothes.  
“That was the guy, wasn’t it? Tobio?”  
Shoyo looked at his friend in the mirror, who barely looked back with how his eyes were so focussed on his phone. His tone of voice wasn’t malicious, or criticizing. It was just a statement of fact in the form of a question.  
“It was. I got his number.” Shoyo began to peel off his eyelashes, and blinked heavily.  
“He’s cute.”  
Shoyo’s face broke into a full smile.  
“I think we can cross out my fear of him being a closeted straight boy, he eats ass.”  
“Does he eat it well, is the real question.”  
“Yes.”  
________________________________________________________

The vicious cycle continued through the next week. Tobio went to his Earth Science class, and barely paid the pretty boy behind him any mind; he wasn’t looking close enough to see the red mark where the redhead’s jaw met his neck. Shoyo stared at the broad shoulders of the man who sat in front of him, wondering if he was lucky or damned. They exchanged numbers, texted back and forth for an hour on Sunday. Yet there Tobio sat, dark hair growing a bit too long at the base of his neck. He needed a haircut. She’d hound him about that later in the day.  
It was all the same game. Except this time, instead of wordless thoughts they got to tell the other what they were thinking. On the third Saturday they would be together again, Kei would be staying at Yamaguchi’s. He used to wait and pray for these nights, where he could have the dorm room to himself. Tobio would never make plans on a night when Kei wouldn’t be there. Yet instead of immediately seeing a night to himself, he saw a night with her in a real bed. At the bar one Vivian Royals was performing, blonde hair with dark roots curled like a pin up doll. She was too much for Tobio, she looked too much like a woman, and moved her hips like she was already being fucked right on stage. The way she lipped along to the song would easily of made him believe it was her singing. Vivian didn’t hold the same energy as Dolly. Vivian was seductive, a little mysterious while Dolly was campy. Little did Tobio know from from watching her on stage that Vivian was her roommate. Dolly wasn’t trying to seduce anyone,the opposite of Vivian. Yet she just happened to do so along the way. Tobio stared at the blinking cursor on his phone.  
Can I take you home tonight? |  
It was stupid, and cheesy, yet he found himself pressing send.  
Depends. Where is yours?  
His heart pounded a bit. He felt like he wanted to throw up.  
The East Building at KSU  
He wanted to double throw up.  
That’s not far at all. Meet me in the back when I’m done on stage?  
He refused to drink it away, he wanted to stay sober. He wanted this to all be consensual and not the sloppiness that had happened before.  
Ill be there.  
They didn’t take their eyes off each other the entire time, she sung every word to him like she meant every word. He didn’t want her to stop. He wanted to kiss her.  
The minute the music had stopped Tobio was up, and following her. Towards the back room, where she grabbed a bag and a coat and turned back to him.  
“Are you diving me or are we calling a cab?”  
Tobio held up his car keys, and nodded.  
“I can drive.”  
“Then what are we waiting for, Tobio?”  
“I have no idea.”  
The car ride seemed longer than it shouldve, Tobio’s left hand tight on the wheel and his right on her thigh. She grew just as impatient as he felt, moving her seat belt so she could lean over and spread open mouthed kisses on that one spot under his ear. Tobio almost pulled over when she felt her hand down his front, and only ending that trail when she cupped her hand over the startings of a bulge in his pants. They wasted no time from the car to the dorm, and Tobio finally understood why Kei and Yamaguchi never limited themselves to Kei’s bed.  
But even so, Tobio woke up the next morning naked and alone in a mess of makeup stained sheets. He wondered where he had screwed up.  
In the West Building, Shoyo woke up to make breakfast for Kozume. Because that was the deal- when either one of them had to pick the other up from a stranger’s house in the early hours of morning, the other had to make breakfast. He wondered as he scrambled eggs what would have happened if he stayed into that morning. If Tobio would kiss him on the forehead as he made coffee. If Shoyo could shower there, and wear one of Tobio’s t-shirts that could’ve been a dress on him. He wondered if he could de-drag in front of Tobio. He wondered if Tobio would be able to still sleep with him if he wasn’t pretending to be a woman.  
He realized Tobio wouldn’t. So another week went by with the two texting back and forth, pretending that Shoyo didn’t leave at five a.m. Sunday morning. Shoyo decided that if Tobio wanted him in drag, wanted him when pretending to be a woman, he would give it to him. 

My place this Saturday?  
________________________________________________________________________

The fourth time they slept together, after about two weeks of texting every day, a month of Shoyo staring at the blue-eyed man from the bar, a month of Tobio not realizing the cute gay behind him was the beautiful queen he was infatuated with, they went to Shoyo’s dorm.  
Kozume was exiled to go to whoever he was sleeping with this time. Shoyo wore his best drag, cinched his waist in a way that made it hard to breathe, did his makeup softer and more elegant. Dolly was a big personality, but she could be a girl for one night. What Shoyo didn’t see coming was just how much it would hurt to do so. When they had got to his dorm they had both grown impatient, lips biting down and Shoyo pulling at the hem of Tobio’s shirt. But he was having a hard time breathing in the corset, in the black dress that hugged him like a doll. He should’ve known he couldn’t fuck in it.  
“Do you mind if I take all this off first? Or will it ruin it for you if I’m not wearing a dress?” Shoyo was scared, because he knew what would happen when Tobio saw him.  
Tobio shook his head frantically. He didn’t need a queen, he just needed him.  
“Go ahead. Uh- take all the time you need.”  
Shoyo smiled, and pressed a pink kiss to Tobio’s cheek.  
“Ten minutes.”  
Then he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Tobio to twiddle his thumbs in Shoyo’s room. He sat down on the bed he assumed was Shoyo’s, and pulled off his shirt as he sat down. The walls were white and plain, two desks were pressed to other sides of the room. One desk a mess of paper and supplies, too expensive textbooks, the other more organized-yet still not as pristine as Kei’s. Tobio watched the digital clock tick by, hearing the sink go on and off. Fifteen minutes later the door opened for Tobio to see a boy in gray sweatpants, his red hair sticking up in a mess, and his face red from scrubbing. He smiled back at him, and attempted to crawl onto his lap when Tobio’s head swam.  
“You’re in my Earth Science class.” The words spilled out of his mouth before he could process them. He felt horrendously stupid. He could see it now, when it’s too late. The same jaw line, the same nose. The same, brown, eyes.  
“Yeah. I am.” Shoyo’s brows furrowed, trying to read why he was bringing this up now.  
“Why?”  
Tobio sat up quickly, the boy on his lap playing with his fingers as he held Tobio’s wild-eyed gaze.  
“How come you didn’t tell me you were the guy who sits behind me?”  
Shoyo’s heart stopped for a full second, and he had the dying urge to smack him.  
“You never noticed? That it was me?”  
He wasn’t good at makeup, he always looked like a little boy wearing his mother’s. The idea that he wasn’t recognizable was one that he dismissed shortly. Tobio shook his head.  
“I would’ve talked to you! I’m not that kind a guy who-”  
“I thought you were straight!”  
“I’m gay! Very! I just- didn’t know-”  
Shoyo started to laugh. The idea of sex lost but moments ago, replaced by the irony that overtook the two. He wished he had told him that first day, hinted at the fact that he was Dolly. He wished Tobio had recognized him. He wished a lot, but he also wished for nothing more than to sit on his lap with his arms wrapped around him.  
Tobio began to laugh with him, mostly at himself for his humility. How he hadn’t known, how he hadn’t realized was beyond him. But then Shoyo leaned down to kiss him, light and soft and for no other reason than because he was happy. Tobio wanted more of those kisses, he wanted to wake up to them and to keep each one closer to him than the last. Just as Tobio had began to melt, Shoyo pulled away.  
“Why don’t we go and get something to eat?”  
“It’s nearly one in the morning, I don’t think anything’s open.”  
“Denny’s is open all night.”  
Tobio smiled a real, careless, loved smile.  
“Denny’s it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> At last, the long awaited au.  
> Follow me on tumblr at Imnotazombie01, please talk to me about this au i have so much more.  
> I already have some side fics written, following the same ships in the same universe.  
> Kuroken, past!Oikage, and another Kagehina piece are to be expected- if i get enough positive feed back on both tumblr and ao3, you will have them all.


End file.
